whitewurmfandomcom-20200214-history
Pistachio Goldpetal
Basic Info Race: Half-Elf Class: Cleric (Life Domain) Height: 5'9 Weight: 180lbs. Appearance: Tall, muscular, deep golden hair with light skin and green eyes. Wearing light chainmail armor. Alignment: Chaotic Good Speed: 30ft. Languages: Common, Elvish, Dwarven, Orcish, Draconic Fey Ancestry: advantage on saving throws & magic spells can't put you to sleep Proficiencies: * Armor: light armor, medium armor, shields * Weapons: all simple weapons * Saving Throws: Wisdom, Charisma Stats AC: 16 STR: 12 (+1) DEX: 11 (+0) INT: (+1) WIS: 15 (+2) CON: 14 (+2) CHA: 11 (0) HP: 25 Hit Die: 1d8 per level Background Acolyte: You have spent your life in the service of a temple to a specific god or pantheon of gods. You act as an intermediary between the realm of the holy and the mortal world, performing sacred rites and offering sacrifices in order to conduct worshipers into the presence of the divine. As an acolyte, you command the respect of those who share your faith, and you can perform the religious ceremonies of your deity. You and your adventuring companions can expect to receive free healing and care at a temple, shrine, or other established presence of your faith, though you must provide any material components needed for spells. Those who share your religion will support you (but only you) at a modest lifestyle. You might also have ties to a specific temple dedicated to your chosen deity or pantheon, and you have a residence there. This could be the temple where you used to serve, if you remain on good terms with it, or a temple where you have found a new home. While near your temple, you can call upon the priests for assistance, provided the assistance you ask for is not hazardous and you remain in good standing with your temple. * Personality Trait: Spirited and passionate about creating and doing good for others * Ideal: We must bring about the changes the gods are constantly working in the world. * Bond: Everything I do is for the common people. * Flaws: My desire to see the best in others is often mistaken by others as naivety Backstory Pistachio Goldpetal was raised in the town of Riverbridge. Her mother, Ilana, is a High-Elf working as a Professor at the Riverbridge Academy. Her father, Markus, serves as the town's librarian. Pistachio was raised in the Church of Lucif; both of her parents were very active at the local temple. (Thankful to humans for controlling the strife in the land and left faithless after the fall of the Elvish Empire, Ilana had converted to Lucifism.) Because of their involvement with church, Pistachio ended up spending a great deal of time with her grandmother, Ballinel (also a High Elf). After the fall of the Elvish Empire and the rebuilding of Hercrule by Humans, worship of the Old Gods was deeply frowned upon, if not forbidden. Lucif, God of the Humans, was revered as the main god of the new empire. Ballinel, at 335 years of age, had lived through the Age of the Elf and grew up with the Old Gods. Through the times of darkness and death, she remained devout in her worship to Shuntea, the Goddess of Life, Hope, and Harvest. During her younger years, she had served as a healer for the church of Shuntea and taught a small group of women her rituals and prayers. Pistachio's childhood was filled with long walks along the River and deep into the woods with her grandmother. She was amazed at the beauty and power that her grandmother exuded. Ballinel saw in Pistachio the same exuberance, compassion, and love for all life that she herself had at a young age and sought to nurture it. Little by little, Ballinel introduced Pistachio to the rites Shuntea. They started with small lessons: teaching Pistachio to bolster Ballinel's ability to pick an apple from high up in a tree, helping her track animals more closely, and ensuring that they were never caught practicing rites on their walks. For her 13th birthday, Ballinel presented Pistachio with a deep emerald cloak. It has been passed down through generations of the Goldpetal matriarchs, but Ballinel had been hiding the cloak ever since the first King Herc claimed the land. To the layman, it appeared as any plain cloak, but in fact, it was much more. With the correct ritual, the cloak could provide resistance to whomever may wear it. She studied it tirelessly, until she could complete it in her sleep. As Pistachio grew, she very much felt that she lived a double-life. At the academy, she was trained in weaponry and the laws of the land. She excelled in her courses and remained at the top of her class. However, her days were filled with desire to be back in the woods with her grandmother, learning the wonders of the natural world and the goodness of Shuntea. On her 16th birthday, her parents were beaming with pride when they told Pistachio that they had applied on her behalf and that she's been accepted into the Fighting Academy in Sword's Point. The news devastated Pistachio, but she buried her emotions and thanked her parents graciously. Unknown to anyone else, Ballinel had a plan for Pistachio of her own. On the night of her departure to the Fighting Academy, Pistachio was to slip away in the night and traverse northwest to the foothills of the Axehead Peaks. Just beyond the boundary of the Ebonwood into the mountains, a secret temple of Shuntea was tucked away deep into the forest. Ballinel had arranged for Pistachio to continue her training as a cleric there, serving their true god. In the weeks before her departure, Pistachio spent every afternoon with her grandmother, learning to channel a sacred flame to use as a weapon against enemies she may encounter on the way to the temple. Pistachio kept the words to the evocation on a small piece of parchment tucked into her left boot, committing each syllable to memory. After a farewell party the night before she was due to leave for the academy, Pistachio retired to her room, gathered a few essential belongings, and slipped out the window. She longed to bid her grandmother farewell, but held tightly to her final gift: a small amulet shaped in the symbol of Shuntea: a blooming rose on a wreath of golden grain. At the temple, Pistachio's life was filled with joy. The temple "mothers" were masterful teachers, guiding Pistachio on ways to channel the divine energy of Shuntea to heal and protect. Her mornings were spent in training, building her proficiencies with her warhammer, and her evenings were spent in prayer. About a year into Pistachio's training, the temple was ransacked by a band of hobgoblin marauders. The mothers were slain violently, but Pistachio was too unskilled to save them. Breaking free of one hobgoblin's grasp, Pistachio ran even further into the forest. As night fell, she tried in vain to find a safe place to rest. She arranged some shrubbery as a camouflage and wrapped up in her grandmother's cloak. Just as she was falling asleep, she heard the snap of a twig. She turned around to see the same group of hobgoblins who had pillaged the temple. Before she could react, the largest bound her by the wrists and a sack was thrown over her head. She started to scream, then felt a sharp blow to the head. The next thing Pistachio remembered was waking up in a dungeon, surrounded by five other prisoners... Skills Channel Divinity Turn Undead As an action, you present your holy symbol and speak a prayer censuring the undead. Each undead that can see or hear you within 30 feet of you must make a Wisdom saving throw. If the creature fails its saving throw, it is turned for 1 minute or until it takes any damage. A turned creature must spend its turns trying to move as far away from you as it can, and it can’t willingly move to a space within 30 feet of you. It also can’t take reactions. For its action, it can use only the Dash action or try to escape from an effect that prevents it from moving. If there’s nowhere to move, the creature can use the Dodge action. Preserve Life As an action, you present your holy symbol and evoke healing energy that can restore a number of hit points equal to five times your cleric level. Choose any creatures within 30 feet of you, and divide those hit points among them. This feature can restore a creature to no more than half of its hit point maximum. You can't use this feature on an undead or a construct. Life Domain * Additional Spells: ** 1st level: bless, cure wounds ** 3rd level: lesser restoration, spiritual weapon ** 3rd level: beacon of hope, revivify ** 7th: death ward, guardian of faith ** 9th: mass cure wounds, raise dead * Bonus Proficiency: heavy armor * Disciple of Life: Whenever you used a spell of 1st level or higher to restore hit points to a creature, the creature regains additional hit points equal to 2+ the spell's level. * Channel Divinity: Preserve Life (above) * Blessed Healer: At 6th level * Divine Strike: At 8th level * Supreme Healing: At 17th level Spells CANTRIPS Guidance Divination cantrip ''Casting Time: 1 action Range: Touch Components: V, S Duration: Concentration, up to 1 minute You touch one willing creature. Once before the spell ends, the target can roll a d4 and add the number rolled to one ability check of its choice. It can roll the die before or after making the ability check. The spell then ends. '''Resistance' Abjuration cantrip ''Casting Time: 1 action Range: Touch Components: V, S, M (a miniature cloak) Duration: Concentration, up to 1 minute You touch one willing creature. Once before the spell ends, the target can roll a d4 and add the number rolled to one saving throw of its choice. It can roll the die before or after making the saving throw.The spell then ends. '''Sacred Flame' Evocation cantrip Casting Time: 1 action Range: 60 feet Components: V, S Duration: Instantaneous Flame-like radiance descends on a creature that you can see within range. The target must succeed on a Dexterity saving throw or take 1d8 radiant damage. The target gains no benefit from cover for this saving throw. The spell’s damage increases by 1d8 when you reach 5th level (2d8), 11th level (3d8), and 17th level (4d8). FIRST LEVEL Bless'Life Domain Spell ''1st-level enchantment Casting Time: 1 action Range: 30 feet Components: V, S, M (a sprinkling of holy water) Duration: Concentration, up to 1 minute You bless up to three creatures of your choice within range. Whenever a target makes an attack roll or a saving throw before the spell ends, the target can roll a d4 and add the number rolled to the attack roll or saving throw. ''At Higher Levels. When you cast this spell using a spell slot o f 2nd level or higher, you can target one additional creature for each slot level above 1st. Command 1st-level enchantment ''Casting Time: 1 action Range: 60 feet Components: V Duration: 1 round You speak a one-word command to a creature you can see within range. The target must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw or follow the command on its next turn.The spell has no effect if the target is undead, if it doesn’t understand your language, or if your command is directly harmful to it. ''At Higher Levels'. ''When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 2nd level or higher, you can affect one additional creature for each slot level above 1st. The creatures must be within 30 feet of each other when you target them. '''Cure Wounds 1st-level evocation Casting Time: 1 action Range: Touch Components: V, S Duration: Instantaneous A creature you touch regains a number of hit points equal to 1d8 + your spellcasting ability modifier. This spell has no effect on undead or constructs. At Higher Levels. When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 2nd level or higher, the healing increases by 1d8 for each slot level above 1st. Guiding Bolt 1st-level evocation ''Casting Time: 1 action Range: 120 feet Components: V, S Duration: 1 round A flash of light streaks toward a creature of your choice within range. Make a ranged spell attack against the target. On a hit, the target takes 4d6 radiant damage, and the next attack roll made against this target before the end of your next turn has advantage, thanks to the mystical dim light glittering on the target until then. ''At Higher Levels'. When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 2nd level or higher, the damage increases by 1d6 for each slot level above 1st. Healing Word 1st-level evocation ''Casting Time: 1 bonus action Range: 60 feet Components: V Duration: Instantaneous A creature of your choice that you can see within range regains hit points equal to 1d4 + your spellcasting ability modifier. This spell has no effect on undead or constructs. ''At Higher Levels.' When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 2nd level or higher, the healing increases by 1d4 for each slot level above 1st. Inflict Wounds 1st-level necromancy ''Casting Time: 1 action Range: Touch Components: V, S Duration: Instantaneous Make a melee spell attack against a creature you can reach. On a hit, the target takes 3d10 necrotic damage. ''At Higher Levels. When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 2nd level or higher, the damage increases by1d10 for each slot level above 1st. Shield of Faith 1st-level abjuration ''Casting Time: 1 bonus action Range: 60 feet Components: V, S, M (a small parchment with a bit of holy text written on it) Duration: Concentration, up to 10 minutes A shimmering field appears and surrounds a creature of your choice within range, granting it a +2 bonus to AC for the duration. '''SECOND LEVEL' Aid 2nd-level abjuration ''Casting Time:' 1 action Range: 30 feet Components: V, S, M (a tiny strip of white cloth) Duration: 8 hours Your spell bolsters your allies with toughness and resolve. Choose up to three creatures within range. Each target’s hit point maximum and current hit points increase by 5 for the duration. ''At Higher Levels. ''When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 3rd level or higher, a target’s hit points increase by an additional 5 for each slot level above 2nd. '''Prayer of Healing 2nd-level evocation ''Casting Time:' 10 minutes Range: 30 feet Components: V Duration: Instantaneous Up to six creatures of your choice that you can see within range each regain hit points equal to 2d8 + your spellcasting ability modifier. This spell has no effect on undead or constructs. ''At Higher Levels. '''''When you cast this spell using a spell slot o f 3rd level or higher, the healing increases by 1d8 for each slot level above 2nd. '''Lesser Restoration '' 2nd-level abjuration ''Casting Time: 1 action Range: Touch Components: V, S Duration: Instantaneous You touch a creature and can end either one disease or one condition afflicting it. The condition can be blinded, deafened, paralyzed, or poisoned. '''Spiritual Weapon' 2nd-level evocation Casting Time: 1 bonus action Range: 60 feet Components: V, S Duration: 1 minute You create a floating, spectral weapon within range that lasts for the duration or until you cast this spell again.When you cast the spell, you can make a melee spell attack against a creature within 5 feet of the weapon. On a hit, the target takes force damage equal to 1d8 + your spellcasting ability modifier. As a bonus action on your turn, you can move the weapon up to 20 feet and repeat the attack against a creature within 5 feet of it. The weapon can take whatever form you choose. Clerics of deities who are associated with a particular weapon (as St. Cuthbert is known for his mace and Thor for his hammer) make this spell’s effect resemble that weapon. At Higher Levels. When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 3rd level or higher, the damage increases by 1d8 for every two slot levels above the 2nd. Category:Player Characters